smifandomcom-20200213-history
Yellow Fever
Yellow Fever is the fifty-second episode of Season 5 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 272nd episode. Summary A strange illness that causes everyone to turn yellow called the 'yellow fever' sweeps across Super Mario Island. Luckily, Natu is the only one unaffected by the illness and attempts to create the right medicine to cure the infected from the yellow fever and to prevent it from spreading again. Plot The episode starts with a shot of Really Bouncy Hills, which cuts to a shot of everyone's huts. Mario wakes up and is about to start his daily morning routine, until he looks in the bathroom mirror and notices he has turned yellow. Bowser Jr., unaware that he has turned yellow, is then seen heading out to the cafeteria. When Bowser Jr. goes to sit with Flygon and Vibrava, the latter giggles at him because he has turned yellow. Flygon tells Vibrava that laughing at Bowser Jr. "wasn't very nice". After Vibrava apologizes (and admits that she had never seen a yellow Bowser Jr. before), Flygon also notices that Bowser Jr. is yellow. Quotes (Mario is seen waking up and yawning, unaware that he is yellow. He then gets out of his bed) Mario (to himself): "Ahh! Another day on Super Mario Island. Time to-a start my daily morning routine-a." (moves to the bathroom) "First, I'll-a need to take a shower." (looks in the mirror) "Ah! I've turned yellow. Now this is-a strange." -- (Bowser Jr. approaches Flygon and Vibrava's cafeteria table and sets his tray down) Bowser Jr.: "Hey, Flygon! Hi, Vi-" Vibrava: (giggles) Bowser Jr.: "What?" Flygon '''(irritatedly): "Vibrava! You can't laugh at Bowser Jr. like that. That wasn't very nice." '''Vibrava: (grins) "Sorry! It's just that he was yellow. I've never seen a yellow Bowser Jr. before." Flygon: "What?" (notices that Bowser Jr. is yellow) "Crikey, mate! You're yellow!" Bowser Jr.: "What's so bad about being yellow?" Flygon: "It means you've got yellow fever!" Bowser Jr.: "What's that?" Vibrava: "Yellow fever is when you turn yellow one day and then you touch someone and they turn yellow. It's almost like the Midas Touch but in a bad way. Flygon told me." Bowser Jr.: "Cool!" (runs away from the table) "I'm going to--" Flygon (catches Bowser Jr.): "No! You can't go around touching people when you've got the yellow fever. It'll spread around like a virus and it's very bad." Bowser Jr.: "Oh." (develops a flashback) (Flashback Sequence) (Bowser Jr. is seen proudly heading out to the cafeteria) Bowser Jr. (flashback): (to himself) "I'm ready to take on the island with my best buddy, Flygon!" Mario (flashback): (accidentally bumps into Bowser Jr.) "Sorry!" (Bowser Jr. then turns yellow, and the flashback sequence ends) -- (Natu notices that everyone on Super Mario Island is now infected with the yellow fever from a watchtower) Natu: "Oh, no! Everyone has yellow fever. Luckily, I don't have it." (gets an idea) "I know! Maybe I'll create some medicine for it and it'll prevent it. Hopefully, it's like the time Kamek and I made cancer history." Trivia * This episode reveals that Natu and Kamek once prevented cancer on Super Mario Island. Goofs Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5)